


Frozen Heart

by sonofaladiesman



Category: Frozen (2013), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Disney, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofaladiesman/pseuds/sonofaladiesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FROZEN BUT WITH STAR TREK. So basically, imagine Elsa's powers, but like change them into the power of a Vulcan Mind Meld, and change Elsa to Spock and Anna to Jim but they're not related, and yeah. ALSO i'm really excited for this so yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold, Hard, Logical

There is nothing more dangerous or more beautiful than the power to join two minds. It can kill, it can create, it can do nearly anything, because the power of the mind is unlimited. So, unfortunately, is the power to join two minds.

 

...

 

Spock is awakened from her meditation by that so insistent whisper.

“SPOCK,” he hears, and the whisper is in all capitals. He can tell.

“Jim, it's late. Go back to sleep,” he says quietly. This is the third time that his friend has found a way to sneak through the Academy's halls and into his room. They are both only cadets, but Spock's parents are, as Jim puts it, Very Important, so he has his own room.

“Come on, Spock,” he grumbles, shoving the Vulcan out of his cross-legged meditation position. Spock glares up at him from his sprawl on the floor.

“Go back to your room,” he growls. “It's the middle of the night. As a human, you will need to sleep to function properly in class tomorrow.” He frowns and settles resolutely back into his meditative pose. Then he hears it.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

 

…

 

They have rushed to Vulcan on the finest starship his parents could hijack at the time. Spock has not been allowed to see Jim for the entire trip, but from his father's resolute expression and his mother's look of fear, he can guess that Jim's comatose state has not changed for the duration of the voyage.

“Father, I--” he starts, but he is silenced with a single look.

“There is nothing more irresponsible than a meld for no reason other than emotional satisfaction,” Sarek says in a low tone. “You are untrained. It is dangerous. You have no control over your emotions. Perhaps your mother and I were wrong to think we could send you to school on Earth so soon.”

“I never wanted to--” Spock starts, nearly pleading, but Amanda puts a hand on his shoulder.

“The mind healers can fix the damage you've done. They can make him forget it. The bond, though very...juvenile...is not destroyed. He will still care for you. But he will have no memory of your previous melds, or what you can do. You must never take such a risk again.” She looks over at Winona Kirk, who is standing nearby, watching them. She interjects.

“Particularly not with a human. And especially not with my son.” Her eyes are cold. “I don't care how much he cares about you, I don't want this happening again.”

“It is...a logical request,” Spock says finally, lowering his head.

 

…


	2. Is Love an Open Door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope. it's not. yeah. there's problems. sad. this is going to be short. i'm finding this almost too easy or maybe too hard? someone else could probably do this better, with more slowness and better...y'know, everything...but here

“SPACE, Spock!” Jim's surprise collision with his shoulder makes the Vulcan stagger, despite his superior height and strength.

“That is not a grammatically correct sentence. I do not understand it and I will not respond to it,” Spock replies stiffly.

“Um, there were like, twenty cadets selected to with Pike on the _Enterprise_ for this two-month _outer space field trip_. Sure, it's just practice for our future jobs or whatever, but...but whatever! We're going to fucking _space. I'm flipping out._ ”

“Your excitement is understandable, as you are human. However, it is illogical.” Spock raises a single eyebrow. They have not interacted for years, beyond the cursory 'hello's and 'so, advanced xenolinguistics, huh' in classes that they share. Spock has maintained his distance. Jim still doesn't know _why_ exactly, because he's pretty sure Spock was one of his best friends a few years ago, but then Spock went all robo-Spock on him and stopped wanting to hang out.

“I can't believe you're being weird like this. It's the first actual _thing_ we get to do. Are you still mad at me for figuring out your test thing? I told you, I have no idea how I knew. I just _did._ You can't _still_ be pissed off about it.” Jim's grinning his friendliest grin, but his mention of the incident only makes Spock even more robo-Spock. He freezes Jim out, and they don't talk again for the entire three-week wait period before their glorified space field trip.

 

...

 

When the _Enterprise_ finally leaves Earth, Jim is elated, watching from his quarters. For two months, he'll be...well, mostly he'll be watching other people do stuff, and learning how space works, and being scrutinized for signs of space madness, but it'll be _awesome._

Two days in, he meets Khan. Khan is gorgeous and perfect and an XO, which is just, wow, and also he loves literally everything about Jim, which is super awesome, and he is perfect. So, of course, Jim has to tell someone.

“Spock, I've just met the _greatest_ guy,” he says the next day, as he passes his old friend on the way to the mess hall. “He's GORGEOUS and PERFECT and I think I'M IN LOVE.” Spock hasn't talked to him for weeks, but this news is interesting to him, and Spock seizes him by the shoulders, obviously getting pretty interested.

“You _what?_ ” Spock is giving him a pretty intense look, but Jim is just excited they're _talking_ now.

“That's not a proper sentence, and I won't respond to it,” Jim replies, grinning.

“Please repeat your previous statement.”

“That's not a proper--”

“ _You know what I mean._ ” Spock's eyes get all big and dark and intense and Jim gives up on teasing him and tells him.

“I met this guy. His name's Khan. He's super hot. Like, mega babular. Also he's kind of the first officer. That's a thing. But mostly he's just really hot.”

“Khan is the first officer of this vessel. He outranks you. Are you...actively _pursuing_ this relationship?” Spock is giving him this incredulous look, and Jim hasn't seen him express emotion in years, but it's really annoying that the only emotion he still knows how to do is 'super rude and messing around in Jim's business.'

“One, I only told you because we're friends, so don't make me regret talking to you _even though_ , let me remind you, you've been ignoring me for years. Two, yep, he outranks me, but that's not an issue, because he has absolutely no effect on whether or not I get promoted or anything. Three, he's hot, and _he's_ pursuing _me_ , and don't go around disparaging my reputation, because it's rude and slut-shamey. Four, I'd like to know if you're going to let me go anytime soon, because though I'm slightly turned on by the whole firm grip deal, I also would like to get to lunch before Alpha shift, and you're making that difficult.” Spock lets go of Jim's shoulders, but continues giving him that look of absolute horror.

“You can't,” he says, and _that_ just pisses Jim off.

“Actually, I can, and you don't have a say in my life, especially since you don't even want anything to do with me,” Jim replies, crossing his arms defiantly.

“You don't understand,” Spock starts, and his hand comes up, almost touching Jim's face, but then he recoils. “I...I am...I must go,” he says quickly, before turning abruptly and vanishing down the hall.

 

…

 

 

 


	3. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part is kind of based on a tumblr post by christinefuckingchapel about how their favorite part of Frozen is when Elsa went up on the mountain to undertake kolinahr.

By the time they realize that he has left them, by the time the rest of the crew return from the outpost on Delta Vega, it will be too late to return.

He had hoped to find a desert planet, but the deserted mountains on Delta Vega are as good as any, and all he needs is a solitary environment on which to start his great undertaking. He has never felt so alone, and yet he has never felt such an illogical hope. Here, he is so far away; he can't feel that background itch of Jim's mind on the edge of his consciousness, can't touch him in a moment of weakness and feel his affection for someone else...someone who is not Spock. He closes his eyes and hears the snowstorm rage outside of the isolated cave. He has time, he has supplies to keep him alive for at least a month, and access to the nearest starbase. It is perfectly, chillingly logical. Suddenly his fear and his hope, his whole idea of Jim, his memories of watching him from the back of the classroom—it all seems so far away. There is nothing here but Spock, and his emotions; and soon it will be only him.

Cool, calculated—he looks back to his melds with Jim; the way they explored each other's imaginations, Jim's fondness for looking back on Iowa's winters—none of that matters now.

 

…

 

Jim climbs out of the shuttle in the frozen wastes of Delta Vega, the other escape pod blinking in the distance. He frowns, remembering how the Romulans had appeared so fast, just as he was about to be jettisoned for what Pike referred to as a 'childish freakout' after he realized that Spock had somehow been accidentally left behind on the icy planet. He almost breaks down then and there, realizing that a lot of the people he met, so many of the cadets that were with him...are probably dead. He has no idea how or why the Romulans appeared out of nowhere, demanding to speak to Pike, and he can only hope that the escape pod he can see in the distance hasn't been too damaged in the crash. Up ahead of him, perhaps twenty feet away, he can see the starbase, illuminated by a red light. He tromps through the snow, and when he opens the door to the decontamination chamber, he imagines Spock waiting on the inside, frowning down at some computer console, only to look up at him and ask him why it's taken so long for the Enterprise to come back for them. He gets into the warmth of the starbase—only to find that Spock is definitely not there.

“What're ye lookin' for? Weren't you just here a moment ago?” Scotty, one of the starbase's two inhabitants, appears from behind some towering bit of machinery. “How'd ye get back here so fast?”

“I...um...there was kind of an attack. Oh my god, what am I thinking? Comm Starfleet right now, the Enterprise has been attacked, by a Romulan vessel—and Pike beamed over, so it could be a hostage situation. Dude, what? Oh my god.” Jim sits down on the ground, the full extent of the situation finally hitting him.

“In that case,” Scotty says, hurriedly rushing over to the communications section of the starbase. He never does finish that sentence, but he would have been interrupted anyway, because at that moment, the door swings open. A man, completely covered in snow, drops a bag to the ground. He steps over Jim, glaring.

“What's wrong with you?” he growls.

“Sorry,” Jim says, standing.

“No, I mean are you injured,” he says, shrugging off his heavy jacket and unwinding the scarf from around his face. That's when Jim recognizes him.

“Oh my god, Bones! I...Romulans!”

“Obviously,” Bones replies. “Good thing you didn't use the four days we spent interning on that flying death trap to get yourself killed.”

“It's been _four days_ ,” Jim gasps. “OH my GOD, Bones, have...I haven't even seen you in four days! What's wrong with me?”

“I heard you were swanning about with some muscular officer,” his old friend replies. “Then you were flipping out at Pike for dumping that Vulcan you're so fond of on an ice planet. And now we're both stuck on this hellhole, because some of your pet Vulcan's delightful relatives decided to show up, steal the captain, and blow up half the ship.”

“Romulans aren't related to Vulcans, they're _descended_ from Vulcans. It's like blaming chimps for human wars.” Jim frowns. “About Spock. Where?” He looks around.

“The Vulcan? He gathered up a month's worth of supplies and disappeared. Said something about kolinahr,” Scotty answers, peering out from behind yet another hulking piece of machinery. Jim looks at Bones, who rolls his eyes.

“That's the thing where they go off to a mountain to purge themselves of all emotion, Jim. He's going to finally become a true computer.”

“Shit,” Jim says. “That's...not good.”

 

…

 

 


End file.
